The Other Half
by kira.allum.5
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been the odd one out. She is the only girl of six brothers and she feels left out. This is Ginny's POV. What does she think about being one of seven sibling, being controlled by You Know Who, being in love with Harry Potter and being a witch. This is The Other Halfs story. Her adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Being An Only Girl Sucks

**The Other Half**

**Disclamer: I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. IT IS ALL OWNED BY MY IDOL, J.K ROWLING.I AM ONLY TRYING TO EXPRESS MY LOVE OF THE STORY.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Being an only girl sucks.**

**Ginny's POV**

Being me has never been easy. I know that is what most girls believe but in my case, its true.

My family are not that well off but thats what you would expect with six other sibling. Not only are they siblings they are all brothers and, therefore, Im the only girl. Other than mum, of course.

My parents wanted a daughter, they kept trying and trying, then six children later they had me. Thats not to say they dont love us all the same because that would be a lie. My Dad does all he can to do the best for us and to try and make money but are family are'nt very high up in business and my mum works at home doing what she can.

Trying to live up to six other brothers is hard. So thats why I have to work hard and prepare for school. Not just any school.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry because I'm a witch.

"Mum!", I yelled from my small bedroom swinging my head round the door, "Mum! Have you seen my jumper? MUUUM!"

I walked around my room one more time: peering under the bed, scanner the cupboard and kicking the clothes that lay scattered around the room. All second hand, of course. My red jumper is no where to be seen.

I sigh to myself and skip out of the room and down the hall. The wallpaper in this hall is the best in the house but its still peeling of the walls and damp. Thats when I heard Dad talking downstairs.

"Goodlord!", he said sounding dumbstruck, "is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Rons told us so much about..."

I took an sharp intake of breath. _Harry Potter!_ Everyone knows how he defeated You Know Who when he was just a baby but when Ron boasted that they were friends I didnt really believe him. _The _Harry Potter at our poor, splintered shack of a home. WOW.

Mums well known shouts were carried upstairs, "Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night! What have you got to say about that, eh?"

I edged closer to the stairs and peered around to see the back of Mums head. _Move Mum,_I thought, _I wanna see Harry!_

"Did you really?" said Dad eagerly. _Your digging a hole, Dad . Digging a hole. _" Did it go all right?"

Dad must have seen the inevitable scowl that must have been growing on Mums face because he faltered and mumbled " I-I mean that-that was very wrong,- very wrong indeed." _Nice save._

Mum turned slightly and I saw her staring daggers at poor, stupid Dad. Ron obviously spotted danger because I heard him mumble" Lets leave them to it. Come on, I'll show you my bedroom".

_Oooh... I cant believe that Harry is here. I will finaly meet him. The Boy Who Lived. The hero. I bet he is so handsome and brave and smart and briliant and..._ Wait. There going to Rons bedroom! Thats up here.

I turned and legged it back to my room and swung the door shut but not before I had a peek through the tiny gap. Harry and Ron walked past the door. Ron looking at Harry nervously as Harry curriously scanned the hall, taking in all the detail.

Including my brown eyes peering around the corner. I blinked and gasped quietly snapping the door shut and sliding down it on my back.

_Merlins beard! Why? Why does everything just go so bad for me._

I press my ear up against the door just catching Ron say "Ginny. You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally".

How. Dare. He.

I hate being the only girl.

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to try and write another chapter asap. So please R/R. I really appreciate it. Again I dont own the Harry Potter world or charaters this is just my interpritation of Ginny. Tell me what you think and how to improve. Thanks.**

**~Kira Allum**


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter it is all owned by the amazing J.K Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Two: The Diary.**

**Ginny's POV**

As I skipped along the extensive halls of Hogwarts I looked fleetingly around my beautiful home. Compared to The Burrow it was so different: larger, older but it would truely make you feel like you belong. I have decided that the Common Room is my second favourite room. Although it is cosey and lively I prefer my room. Privacy. Something I never have at the Burrow but what do you expect in a family of nine.

"What have I done? Cant you just leave a poor, poor girl alone? I do not deserve to be treated like this, I have rights! OOOHHH! BUT NO! I'M JUST A DEAD GHOST TO ALL OF YOU!" yelled a moaning voice from down the hall.

Murtle. I sighed._ I think I'm getting a head ache_, I thought gently rubbing my temple, _I need quiet. _So, I walked quickly to the door of the Common Room and was recieved with a angry glare from the Fat Lady.

"Oh, are you planning on knocking on me as well because I am NOT a door. Thank you very much" she turned away dramatically with a little "hmmpphh".

"Wattlebird" I said patiently.

" WHAT WAS THAT? Oh, Wattlebird ok" and she swung open to let me in.

I climbed through the hole and snuck around the chaos of the Common Room not wanting to be seen. My head is still pounding like a hammer is swinging in my skull going back and fourth, back and fourth. I climbed up the stairs, swung open my dormitory door and collapsed on my bed.

I lay there for five minutes in silence but then the silence became to quiet so I grabbed my bag, pulled out a quil and searched for my Charms book. Yanking it out I sat it on my lap and a page feel open.

"Aww", I whispered to myself, " I thought that I had no homework. Like thats really possible." I sniggered to myself and looked at the book in my hand.

_T.M Riddle_

T.M Riddle? That must be a name. Maybe its a journel or something, I thought chewing the end of my quil. But how did it get in my bag? Well, I might as well use it, right?

_Dear Diary_

_Today was another boring day of being me._

Thats when the ink sunk slowly into the page and then new words formed.

_Hello, that does'nt sound very entertaining. My name is Tom Riddle. If I may ask, what is your name?_

I gasped and my hand flew up to my mouth. It- it just wrote back. I whipped my head to the door, no one is coming. Dads voice echoed in my mind "If it can think for itself but you cant see a brain, then its probably dangerous". Well, it is talking so it must be able to think, right? Right. So, I should hand it in. _Or you could keep it. Do something rebelious for once, go on._ My conscience battled but curiosity took over.

_Hello Tom. My name is Ginny Weasley. How can you write back? _

I waited eagerly for his reply.

_Magic, of course. My diary has a spell on it so I may reply to your messages, your concerns and queries. I am your friend. So, tell me about this "boring" day._

A friend who will truely listen to me. It's a toy but I like it. I'm fed up with being ignored. He is the friend that I have always wanted. I scribbled back.

_Well school here is hard and having six brother is hard to live up to. Plus, I can not talk to Harry. I am to shy. _

_Who is this Harry?_

_He is Harry Potter, of course. The boy who lived. He is the one who stopped You Know Who when he was a baby. No one knows how, he just did. He goes here and he is so kind and he is a brilliant seeker. _

I felt my cheeks flare red. Why am I telling a diary all this? Tom's words appeared on the page.

_Well, he sounds marvelous and you say he stopped You Know Who at a young age. That is very... Magical, is it not?_

The words sunk into the page and I dipped my quil into the ink and turned to write back just as the door swung open and Hermione ran in laughing.

"Come on Ginny", she giggled holding her hand for me to take, " we have'nt hanged out in ages and you can help me revice".

I sighed and hid Tom's Diary under my pillow and was pulled away in one big heave by Hermione. My new friend waiting for our conversation tonight.

Although, I do feel kind of dizzy.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm planning on writing about all the things that Ginny does while under Voldemorts control next time. So, this chapter was'nt so interesting but I felt it was needed to help build up. Please R/R. Critisism needed. Thankyou for reading.**

**~Kira Allum**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Walker

**The Other Half**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter all belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.**

**Chapter 3: Sleep Walker**

**Ginny's POV**

I awoke abruptly into pitch black and sat up so quickly that I slammed my head into a large pole that loomed above my head. "Ow" I whispered rubbing the sore lump that was forming on my forehead. I slowly lay back down and shut my eyes. Drifting back to sleep I tried to return to my dream.

"Hang On", I thought, "since when did I have a pole in my bed?"

"_You don't" _a more awake part of my brain replied.

My eyes flew open and blinked allowing my eyes to adjust to the dark. Surrounding me was tweeting owls all staring down at me with interest. I warily stood and looked to, what I had thought, was my bed. All that lay there were fluffy owl feathers and dropping. Ewww, I slept in owl droppings!

_I have bigger problems than owl droppings,_ I thought chewing my lip, _like how the hell I ended up in the owlery!_ Pacing back on fourth I pictured last night; I had been sitting in the common room pretending to do homework while eavesdropping on Harry's conversation. I got tired and decided to go to bed.

That's it.

That's what I do every night, right?

Although, I was still feeling kind off dizzy. Maybe I sleepwalked? That's got to be it. Lots of normal people sleepwalk. That will be it.

I made my way back to my dormitory wondering if I could sneak back in without waking anyone. I mean, if they discover that I sleepwalk they will just make fun off me and I have had enough of that. It's all that I have got since Malfoys dad saw us in Diagon alley and I'm not giving them ammunition.

I ran my strategy and reason why I was out through my head. That's when I saw it, to black eyes glaring at me through the darkness. Mrs. Norris. If she is here, then so is-

"Hove we got one of those students, Mrs. Norris?" Filches voice echoed down the hall, "Oh, if we catch one maybe Dumbledore will see that the old punishments should be returned."

Mrs. Norris eyes flicked from mine to Filches as if to say "come get her".

I turned and ran as fast as my sleepy legs would carry me down the halls and to a different set of stairs that would lead me to the Common Room. I could hear Filch panting behind me trying to catch up.

"Oh ho, you can run but you can't hide. My whip is ready and waiting, little child. Dumbledore can't keep refusing me." He sounded almost giddy as he sneered from around the corner.

Panting, I made my way up the stairs, which, right at that moment, spun to a completely different hallway; further and further away from the Gryffindor Common Room. Further and further away from my escape. So, I did what only some as stupid as me would do; I jumped.

I was propelled to the previous corridor and for a second, just a second, I thought someone had casted a levitation spell. I thought I could fly. But not even witches, not even adrenalin filled witches, can fly on there own and that's why I was clinging to the edge of the corridor with my sweaty fingers slipping from above me. I was pulling with all my might but it was night time, I was tired, and I am just a nimble eleven year old girl that cant support her own body weight.

_What would Harry do?_

He would ask Hermione what to do.

_So, what would Hermione do?_

She'd pull out her wand and do something Hermione-ish.

I quickly released the wall with one hand and grabbed my wand then secured my hand back on the wall. I cursed as I slipped down even further. I could still here Filches confused shouts from on the other side of the staircases. On the other side of the endless pit.

I thought of all the things that I could do and an image of mum waving her wand and saying _Accio!_ As whatever she wanted zoomed towards her filled my mind.

_I HAVENT DONE THAT SPELL YET!_ My consciousness yelled.

"First time everything", I muttered, " _ACCIO BROOM!"_

Please, please, please, please…

Nothing happened.

_THINK! WHAT ELSE DO I KNOW!_

I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks as my fingers slipped further and I knew I only had a few seconds left, a few seconds until I fell, and then-

Swish, flick. "_LEVIOSA!" _I cried pointing my wand at myself just as I slipped and plummeted through the staircases.

Plummeted and then stopped. I began to slowly rise, higher and higher, defying gravity.

I stopped crying and began to laugh. Crazy. My laugh was absolutely crazy but my crazy had saved me. I dropped onto the floor of the corridor and lay there realizing how much I take it for granted.

"There you are!" yelled a voice on the staircase I had jumped of. The staircase that was still moving. Straight past me.

I spun and sprinted down the hall, yelled the password at a glaring Fat Lady and climbed through the door. Sliding down the wall I sighed in utter relief.

I did it! I'm safe! Everything is fine!

That's when I saw the blood. 

**I hope you like it. I tried to add a lot of action in to this chapter to keep it interesting. Please R/R. I will try and keep writing. I also have another story about Hermione and her POV and things you don't see about her. Its called "The Wizarding World Of Hermione Granger" and I would love you to read it! Improvements wanted. THANKYOU.**

**~Kira Allum**


End file.
